


Cuz you had a bad day

by lsvibes



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Age Regression, Cuddling, Little!Lafayette, Littlespce, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, Other, Platonic Relationships, caregiver!Hercules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lsvibes/pseuds/lsvibes
Summary: Hercules walked into the living room from the kitchen when he heard the commotion at the front door. He was just about to say something, then took in the scene in front of him."Laf?" He asked, to which the other responded with a defeated whimper that Herc recognized immediately. The male's face softened and he made his way over, gently taking their chin into his hand. "Hey," He started off, gently, "Why don't you go wait for me in the bathroom so we can get you cleaned up?"
Relationships: Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette & Hercules Mulligan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Cuz you had a bad day

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone actually likes this, please let me know and I'll update or write more. suggs are appreciated xo

Lafayette stumbled up the stairs to the shared apartment. They left wet footprints behind on the hallway carpet, but didn't seem to care. Mud was caked into the fibers of their sweatshirt and jeans, and they had skinned up palms. If it was just for the fact that they woke up late and left their homework assignment at home, the day wouldn't have gotten to them as much.

After fumbling with their keys for few minutes, Laf got the key into the keyhole and turned it, successfully unlocking the door. They shuffled in, kicking off their sneakers and dropping their bag onto the floor with a thud. 

Hercules walked into the living room from the kitchen when he heard the commotion at the front door. He was just about to say something, then took in the scene in front of him. 

"Laf?" He asked, to which the other responded with a defeated whimper that Herc recognized immediately. The male's face softened and he made his way over, gently taking their chin into his hand. "Hey," He started off, gently, "Why don't you go wait for me in the bathroom so we can get you cleaned up?"

Laf's eyelids were heavy and they nodded, then they left for the bathrom. Herc took the key from the door, closed and locked it, then grabbed Laf's bag. On his way to the bathroom, the male made sure to leave the bag in Laf's room and grab an outfit for them.

Finally, Herc found Lafayette sat on lid of the closed toilet seat with their head in their hands. Herc gently lifted the other's head, then helped them to take off their mud-caked clothing. Laf stayed quiet, thankful for the help and that Hercules hadn't pushed them to talk yet.

"Here," Hercules sayed, tone soft, helping Laf into a pair of fuzzy light blue sleep pants and a white t-shirt with baymax on the front of it. Little Laf once said Hercules reminded them of Baymax, and it became a thing.

Hercules put the dirty clothing into the laundry basket, then held his hands out in case Lafayette wanted to be picked up, which they happily accepted. Once they were properly seated on Hercules' hip, Herc took them to the living room and sat them on the couch. 

"mon roi?" They asked, voice soft and curious. Hercules opened the drawer to the coffee table and handed Laf their stuffed cat and a rubber toy that was in the shape of a "Q." The letter was a teether for when Laf was stressed, irritated, tired, or any other overwhelming emotion, because it kept them from other not so nice habits. 

Laf took the cat and held it against their chest, then fidgeted with the Q in their other hand. Hercules gently removed the hair tie from Lafayette's hair and rubbed their scalp. The little's eyes fell shut and they mumbled a "merci" in response.

"You ready to talk to me yet, firefly? Or do you need a bit?" He asked softly, hand still massaging their head. 

"Bad day," Laf responded, voice soft and slurred. From a combination of their accent and their little voice, Hercules was likely one of very few who would be able to understand them. "Forgot homework, was late, fell.."

Hercules nodded as he listened, "You know what it sounds like you need?" He asked, a small mischievous grin stretching across his face. "A little bit of cheering up."

Lafayette barely got time to process before Hercules was attacking their sides, thighs, stomach, and shoulders with relentless tickles.

They screeched, gasped, and laughed, "Herc! S-Stop-" A gasp for air followed my a string of giggles- "Is okay! Is okay! Feeling better!" 

It was about two and a half minutes before Hercules finally let off. Laf was panting and wiping tears from their eyes, but their smile never faded and they continued to giggle off and on.

Hercules gently stroked Laf's hair, and Laf mumbled, "méchant."

Hercules rolled his eyes with a grin and grabbed the remote, turning on Lilo and Stitch for Laf. "I'm going to go get you some lunch, okay? I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

Laf nodded, his eyes already becoming glued to the screen. 

The male left for the kitchen and made Lafayette a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, which was cut into four squares, a snack cup of goldfish, and a spill-proof cup of juice. When he finally came back to the living room, the little was upside down on the couch with their sock-covered feet up in the air and their arms touching the floor. The cat, which Laf called Minou, was sitting on their chest and the Q was sticking out of their mouth.

"What are you doing, tater tot?" Herc said, raising an eyebrow. Laf giggled at the nickname and tried to sit up, rolling off the couch in the process. Thankfully, they were okay, and they scrambled over to herc for the food. Hercules handed them the plate and the goldfish, then set the cup on the table. "Be careful," He warned, and Laf put in extra care to not spill their food on the floor. 

꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦꒷꒦

When the food was gone and Lafayette was sitting on the rug, legs crossed and Minou in their lap, Hercules asked them if they wanted to do anything. Laf looked over at him and gave a shrug. "Cars, soldiers, legos.." They gasped, "Build tower! Like stitch!"

Hercules couldn't help the smile that formed on his face, and he motioned in the direction of Laf's bedroom. 

The two made their way onto the floor of Lafayette's bedroom, and the little pulled a bin out of their closet filled with large lego bricks. They dumped them onto the floor and Hercules resisted his urge to sigh, knowing that neither of them would want to pick that up later. 

Together, the two built a city of bricks and Lafayette knocked them down with many, many, many sound effects.

"Boom!" They said, as another tower fell and crashed onto the floor. Hercules gasped, his tone attempting to resemble a female civilian, "Ahh! My tower!" 

Lafayette just found it the most hilarious thing in the world, and they fell over, cackling with delight. Hercules grinned, proud that he'd managed to make Laf crack up so much over something so small. 

...

It had finally began to get late. Hercules and Laf cleaned up the legos, and Hercules washed the dishes from the day. 

"Hey Lancelot," Hercules called, "Let's get you ready for bed." 

Laf followed him to the bedroom, where they were assisted into a onesie that had dinosaurs all over it. Then, Laf took Herc's hand as the two walked to the bathroom, where Herc supervised while Lafayette brushed their teeth. While Hercules got ready himself, Laf sat on the counter kicking their legs.

The two later found themselves on the couch. The lights were off, but the television displayed enough light for them to see. Laf was sitting sideways in Herc's lap, a blanket draped across the two. A movie was playing on the television, but Lafayette's focus was on their "Q," which they were chewing on while their head rested on Hercules' shoulder. 

The little's eyes fell closed and Hercules gently carded his fingers through their beautiful hair. "Bonsoir, mon chevalier." They whispered, receiving a kiss on the forehead. 

"Goodnight, my sun, my moon, and my stars."


End file.
